The present invention relates generally to a beverage dispenser, and more particularly, to a vertically adjustable drain tray assembly for a beverage dispenser. Beverage dispensing equipment is well defined in prior art. Most beverage dispensers, particularly those used in commercial enterprises and the food service industry, consist of at least one beverage dispensing nozzle supported by at least one upright structural member of the beverage dispenser, with a drain tray positioned for the collection of residual liquid, including spillage of the beverage being dispensed. Such a drain tray assembly typically includes a collection reservoir suspended beneath a dispensing nozzle at a distance greater than the height of a defined beverage container so that the beverage container may be positioned beneath the dispensing nozzle of the beverage dispenser. Generally, the vertical distance between the dispensing nozzle and the drain tray assembly is fixed, thus making it difficult to accommodate beverage containers of varying sizes.
It is therefore a paramount object of the present invention to provide a beverage dispenser with a drain tray assembly that can be vertically adjusted to alter the distance between the drain tray assembly and the dispensing nozzle.
This and other objects and advantages of the present invention will become apparent upon a reading of the following description.